Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2
Gameplay Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2 on my 3DS Games. Controls *A Button/Y Button: Accelerate *: B Button: Brake/Reverse *: Circle Pad: Steer / Auto Drift *: R Button: Hop / Manual Drift / Perform tricks in midair. *L Button/X Button: Use item *: Stylus: Switch map view *: Start Button: Pause *: Home Button: Display HOME Menu *: Control Pad Up: First-Person Camera *Tilt: Steer / Auto Drift (First person view only) Modes Grand Prix Time Trials .VS. Balloon Battle Coin Runners Missions QR Code Mode Characters ---- The characters with Mario Kart Double Dash,Mario Kart DS,Mario Kart Wii,Mario Kart 8 Wii U Characters:(This 18 Standard Drivers and 41 Unlockable Drivers & 9 QR Drivers & 43 New Drivers & 68 Characters) ---- Standard Drivers Special Karts *Blossom: Freeze Frame *Bubbles: Sonic Mobile *Fish: Fishing Mobile *Flagman: Motor-Flagman *Dirtbag: Motor-Boy *Propeller Flagman: Motor-Propeller *Courage: Pumpkin Kart *Chicken: Bath Tub *Dee Dee: Sister Mobile *Daisi: Motor-Woman *Dan: Dan's Basketball 2000 *George Jr.: Blazing Motors *James: The Super Rotten *Swanky: Motor Martian *George: George's Motorbike *Baldy: BLT Monster *Captain Jack: Abandoned Titan *Mutant Siren: Siren Wagon 2000 Special Items *Triple Electricitiballs(Baby Mario) *Triple Bullet Bill(Baby Peach) *Ghost Hunt(Boo) *Seven Green Shells(Koopa Troopa) *Golden Mushroom(Toad) *Five Red Shells(Paratroopa) *Fire Flower(Bradly) *Poultergeist(Shawna) *Shooting Stars(Kayden) *Blossom Bomb(Daisy) *Triple Yoshi Egg(Yoshi) *Magic Paintbrush(Bowser Jr) *Garlic Bulb(Wario) *Triple Spiny Shell(Waluigi) *Triple Bob-omb(Bowser) *Five Bananas(Donkey Kong) *Bomb Boo(King Boo) *Piranha Chomp(Petery Piranha) Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only ---- Unlockable Drivers Special Karts *Baby Luigi: Sponge Kart *Baby Daisy: Blooper-bike *Baby Wario: Yellow Storm *Baby Waluigi: POW-Movil *Baby Rosalina: Moto-Galaxy *Dragonia Koopa: Koopa Clown *Blooper: Turbo Blooper *Shy Guy: Shy Kart *Lakitu: Cloudykart *Baby DK: Minecart *Toadette: Mushroom Femina *Dry Bones: Skeleton *Penguin: Bobsled Car *Diddy Kong: Magic Barrel *Birdo: Birdonator *Hammer Bro: Hammer Coach *Kamek: Book Car *Dixie Kong: Erasematic *Tiny Kong: Airplane Soda *Kiddy Kong: Ellie Rider *Kritter: Rocket Barrel *Tiki Goon: Barrel Cannon *Monty Mole: Mole Kart *Copter Koopa: Koopa Tank *Mr. L: Negative Kart *Geno: Robotic Kart *Dry Bowser: Flying Dragon *Rosalina: Shining Star *Cosmic Spirit: Chain Chomp Car *Funky Kong: Funk-a-plane *King K.Rool: Crown Car *Lubba: Starship Mario *Pianta: Delfinoswagen *Spiny Koopa: Spiny Dasher *Slegh Bro: Slegh Bro Coach *Boom Boom: Fortress-tank *.R.O.B.: ROB BLS *Wiggler: Wiggler Kart *Pom Pom: Airship-tank *Mii A: Cheep Kart *Mii B: Bullet Car Special Items *Boo Ball(Baby Luigi) *Blossom Block(Baby Daisy) *Coin(Baby Wario) *Seven Spiny Shell(Baby Waluigi) *Star Bits(Baby Rosalina) *Magic Bolt(Dragonia Koopa) *Bloop Bomb(Blooper) *Shy Charge(Shy Guy) *Dark Cloud(Lakitu) *Giant Banana(Baby DK) *Toad Brigade Cannon(Toadette) *Triple Dry Shells(Dry Bones) *Snowball(Penguin) *Peanut Popgun(Diddy Kong) *Triple Birdo Egg(Birdo) *Sledge(Hammer Bro) *Magic Spell(Kamek) *Fake Coins(Dixie Kong) *Feather Bow(Tiny Kong) *Barrel(Kiddy Kong) *The Chomper(Kritter) *Bongo Beats(Tiki Goon) *Wrench(Monty Mole) *Triple Brown Shells(Copter Koopa) *Rope(Mr. L) *Sword(Geno) *Throwing Bones(Dry Bowser) *Luma Swarm(Rosalina) *Cosmic Blast(Cosmic Spirit) *Barrel Rocket(Funky Kong) *K.Rool Missiles(King K.Rool) *Star Spin(Lubba) *Triple Shine Sprite(Pianta) *Ten Spiny Shell(Spiny Koopa) *Big Hammer(Slegh Bro) *Bowser Shell(Boom Boom) *Astroid(.R.O.B.) *Flutter Jump(Wiggler) *Boomerang(Pom Pom) *Cheep Cheep(Mii)(Outfit one) *Fireballs(Mii)(Outfit two) Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only ---- QR Drivers Special Karts *Paper Mario: Paper Kart *Retro Mario: Retro Mario Kart *The Chimp: Bowling Ball Car *E.Gadd: Poultergeist 3000 *Koopa the Quick: Quick Koopa Dasher *Hungry Luma: Star Car *Coach: Penguin Sled *Pokey: Sun Rider *Whomp: Whomp Kart Special Items *Buzzy Beetle(Paper Mario) *Spiny(Retro Mario) *Grand Star(The Chimp) *Seven Bob-omb(E.Gadd) *Gun Shoots(Koopa the Quick) *Topmaniac(Hungry Luma) *Triple Gold Shells(Coach) *Coconut(Pokey) *Thwomp(Whomp) Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only ---- Unlocking Criteria: Dry Bones:50ccm win all New Courses Baby Luigi:50ccm win all Retro Courses Kamek:100ccm win all New Courses Hammer Bros:100ccm win all Retro Courses Cosmic Spirit:150ccm win all New Courses Monty Mole:150ccm win all Retro Courses Rosalina:200ccm win all New Courses Diddy Kong:200ccm win all Retro Courses Birdo:150ccm Mirror win all New Courses Geno:150ccm Mirror win all Retro Courses Dragonia Koopa:50ccm 3rd is Better in Mushroom and Flower Cup Tiny Kong:50ccm 3rd is Better in Shell and Banana Cup Toadette:100ccm 3rd is Better in Mushroom and Flower Cup Blooper:100ccm 3rd is Better in Shell and Banana Cup Penguin:150ccm 3rd is Better in Mushroom and Flower Cup Baby Daisy:150ccm 3rd is Better in Shell and Banana Cup Lakitu:200ccm 3rd is Better in Mushroom and Flower Cup Tiki Goon:200ccm 3rd is Better in Shell and Banana Cup Kiddy Kong:150ccm Mirror 3rd is Better in Mushroom and Flower Cup Baby Wario:150ccm Mirror 3rd is Better in Shell and Banana Cup Lubba:Clear Level 1 Missions Slegh Bros:Clear Level 2 Missions Pom Pom:The file is ''Super Mario 3D Land''saved on 3DS,Clear Level 3 Missions Pianta:Clear Level 4 Missions Boom Boom:Clear Level 5 Missions Wiggler:Clear Level 6 Missions Dixie Kong:Clear Level 7 Missions Funky Kong:Get a 1 Star Rank in all 50ccm Cups Dry Bowser:The file is ''New Super Mario Bros 2''saved on 3DS,Get a 1 Star Rank in all 100ccm Cups Kritter:Get a 1 Star Rank in all 150ccm Cups .R.O.B.:Get a 1 Star Rank in all 200ccm Cups Baby Rosalina:Get a 1 Star Rank in all 150ccm Mirror Cups Baby Waluigi:Get a 1 Star Rank in Level 1,2,3,and 4 Missions Shy Guy:Get a 1 Star Rank in Level 5,6,and 7 Missions King K.Rool:Unlock all Expert Ghosts in New Courses Mr.L:Unlock all Expert Ghosts in Retro Courses Baby DK:Complete all Time Trials Spiny Koopa:Win all Missions Copter Koopa:Win against Copter Koopa in Battle Courses E.Gadd:QR Code Koopa the Quick:QR Code Hungry Luma:QR Code Paper Mario:QR Code Retro Mario:QR Code Chimp:QR Code Coach:QR Code Pokey:QR Code Whomp:QR Code Mii A:Unlock 10 Expert Ghosts Mii B:Win all Cups for Classical against Mii B ---- Items New Items: Blue Shell Triple Blue Shells Black Shell Triple Black Shells Double Bob-omb Torpedo Ted 1-Up Mushroom Mega Mushroom Chain Chomp Thunder Cloud Mini Mushroom Cheep Cheep Ice Flower Golden Shell 1-Pipe Anti Gravitation Mushroom Luma Shooting Star ---- Vehicle Parts Standard Karts *Standard 7 *Bolt Buggy *Birthday Girl *Moo Moo Rider *Turbo Troopa Unlockable Karts *B Dasher *Little Red Speedster *Bumble V *Barrel Train *Cact-X *Cloud 9 *Egg 1 *Gold Kart *Growlster *Gronklin *Fusion Racer *Pipe Frame *Pop Plane *Tiny Tug *Koopa Dasher *Daisy Coach *Turbo Birdo *Red Coach *Koopa King *Red Powerpuff Car *DK Jumbo *Waluigi Racer *Boo Pipes *Shooting Star *Poultergeist 400 *Royale *Cucumber *Amberliner *Wildlife *Dragonfly *Hurricane *Bright Dancer *Zipper *Banisher *The Fast Blue *Turbo Boost *Cheep Charger *Blue Falcon *Wild Wings *B Dasher Mk2 *Daytripper *Aero Glider *Dragonetti *Courage's Computer *Clutching Foot X Standard Bikes *Standard Wii *Wii Remote *Magikruiser *Nitrocycle *Bee Booster Unlockable Bikes *Bullet Bike *Bubble Bike *Spear *Flame Runner *Nano Bike *Mach Bike *Shooting Star *Wario Bike *Quacker *Shark Bit *Scooter Bike *Gold Bike *Ostrich Bike Standard Wheels *Standard 7 *Ice Circle *Roller *Monster *Light Balls Unlockable Wheels *Mini *Slim *Slick *Red Monster *Wood *Sponge *Gold Tires *Mushroom *Star *Shell Standard Gliders *Standard 7 *Paraglider *Flower Glider *Mario's Cap *Swoop Unlockable Gliders *Peach Parasol *Beast Glider *Gold Glider *Blooper Glider *Dragon Glider Courses New Courses Retro Courses Battle Selection Screen Gallery BKSM2 Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario with his Koopa Clown BKSM2 Baby Luigi.PNG|Baby Luigi with his Bolt Buggy Baby Peach Artwork.png|Baby Peach with his Standard Kart BKSM2_Baby_Daisy.PNG|Baby Daisy with his Egg 1 BKSM2_Baby_DK.PNG|Baby DK with his Koopa Dasher BKSM2_Toad.PNG|Toad with his Growlster BKSM2_Toadette.png|Toadette with his B Dasher BKSM2_Pneguin.png|Penguin with his Soda Jet Baby_Wario_Artwork.PNG|Baby Wario with his Standard Kart Baby_Waluigi_Artwork.PNG|Baby Waluigi with his Bumble V BKSM2_Baby_Rosalina.PNG|Baby Rosalina with his Cact-X BKSM2_Koopa.PNG|Koopa Troopa with his Birthday Girl BKSM2_Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa with his B Dasher BKSM2_Dry_Bones.PNG|Dry Bones with his Egg 1 Lakitu MK7.jpg|Lakitu with his Standard Kart File:Shy Guy MK7.png|Shy Guy with his Standard Kart Boo Artwork.png|Boo with his B Dasher BKSM2_Dragonia_Koopa.png|Dragonia Koopa with his Egg 1 BKSM2_Blooper.png|Blooper with his Egg 1 BKSM5 Paper Mario Artwork.jpg|Paper Mario with his B Dasher Retro_Mario_Artwork.png|Retro Mario with his B Dasher BKSM5 Chimp Artwork.JPG|Chimp with his B Dasher Bradly.png|Bradly with his Standard Kart Shawna.png|Shanwa with his Egg 1 Kayden Artwork.JPG|Kayden with his B Dasher Daisy_Artwork.png|Daisy with his Bolt Buggy BKSM5_Professer_E.Gadd_Artwork.PNG|E.Gadd with his Blue Seven BKSM2_Cowboy_Koopa.png|Koopa the Quick with his Standard Kart Monty Mole Artwork.PNG|Monty Mole with his Koopa Clown Hammer Bro Artwork.png|Hammer Bro with his B Dasher BKSM2_Copter_Koopa.png|Copter Koopa with his B Dasher BKSM2_Mr.L.png|Mr.L with his Bolt Buggy BKSM5 Geno Artwork.PNG|Geno with his Standard Kart YoshiMK7.png|Yoshi with his Bumble V BKSM2_Birdo.png|Birdo with his Standard Kart Diddy_Kong_Artwork.png|Diddy Kong with his Bumble V Dixie Kong Artwork.png|Dixie Kong with his Standard Kart BKSM2_Kamek.png|Kamek with his Magikruiser Bowser_Jr_Artwork_2.png|Bowser Jr with his Bumble V Tiki Goon Artwork.png|Tiki Goon with his Barrel Train BKSM2_Kiddy_Kong.jpg|Kiddy Kong with his Koopa Clown Tiny_Kong_Artwork.png|Tiny Kong with his Bumble V BKSM5 Hungry Luma Artwork.JPG|Hungry Luma with her Soda Jet BKSM2_Kritter.png|Kritter with his Koopa Clown Wairo MK7.png|Wario with his Bolt Buggy BKSM2_Waluigi.png|Waluigi with his Blue Seven BKSM2_DK.png|Donkey Kong with his Egg 1 BKSM2_Bowser.png|Bowser with his Soda Jet BKSM2_Dry_Bowser.png|Dry Bowser with his Bolt Buggy BKSM2_Spiny_Koopa.png|Spiny Koopa with his Standard Bike Slegh Bros Artwork.PNG|Slegh Bros with his Egg 1 BKSM2_Rosalina.png|Rosalina with his B Dasher BKSM2_Cosmic_Spirit.png|Cosmic Spirit with his B Dasher King Boo Artwork.png|King Boo with his Bolt Buggy BKSM2_.R.O.B..png|.R.O.B. with his B Dasher BKSM2_Funky_Kong.png|Funky Kong with his Bolt Buggy Pom Pom Artwork.png|Pom Pom with his Standard Kart Boom Boom Artwork.jpg|Boom Boom with his Koopa Clown BKSM2_Pianta.png|Pianta with his Tiny Tug BKSM2_Wiggler.png|Wiggler with his Soda Jet BKSM2_King_K.Rool.png|King K.Rool with his Gherkin BKSM2_Lubba.png|Lubba with his Bolt Buggy BKSM2_Coach.png|Coach with his Soda Jet Pokey Artwork.PNG|Pokey with his Nitrocycle BKSM2_Whomp.png|Whomp with his Bumble V BKSM2_Petey_Piranha.png|Petery Piranha with his Growlster MiiMK7.png|Mii Outfit A with his Standard Kart BKSM2_Mii_Outfit_A.png|Mii Outfit B with his Bumble V Trivia Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:Games Category:3DS Games